Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new isocyanato-acylurethanes, to a process for their preparation by the reaction of isocyanato-carboxylic acid chlorides with carbamic acid esters and to their use as intermediate products for the production of thermally cross-linkable synthetic resins or synthetic resin precursors or as cross-linking agents for synthetic resins.